Rise of the First Order
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Basic off of YogurthFrost. Deviantart star wars comic
1. Chapter1

Ben Solo and Luke Skywalker

"WHAT? Mara Jade kissed you? THE Mara Jade aka the assassin. Kissed you really?" Ben Solo said with complete surprise by what his master Luke Skywalker had just told him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Why do I keep telling you personal things." Ben try to get control of herself. "Sorry Master. But you have to admit that's a shocking thing to hear. Please continue." After a few minutes Luke said. "To be honest, she took me by surprise too. I'd fought her before and I'll admit, we used to do some flirting. But then, for the first time, she got the upper hand and-"

Ben through his arm around his master and uncle shoulders. "And instead of killing you, she took the chance to steal a kiss and flee... so she actually has feelings for you!" Luke shifted then said. "I assure you, I was as shocked as you were- likely more so. I thought all the flirting was a game to distract me... but then she kisses me and whispers; "you are mine and mine alone!"

"That's my Master! Let me guess, you like her too. Right?" Asked Ben. Luke face turn sad as he look at the ground. "Well... I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to her. She's an amazing fighter and I do enjoy the flirting when we clash. But as a Jedi Master. I'm not allowed to have those kind of feelings and now I don't know how I'll act if I see her again."

Ben was confused. "Wait, What do you mean by that? How can you not be allowed to love?" Luke sigh. "You know that as Jedi, we must resist forming attachments to others, Ben. Your mother is only married and had you was because she left the Jedi and became a senator. If we weren't at war and she was willing to be with me. I would have to leave the order to do so. Which isn't that east as you think." Ben thought about what his master had said and his own feeling towards a certain Padwan of his.


	2. Chapter2

Meanwhile

Rey been having weird dreams she saw what seem to been visions of the future but Rey haven't told anyone but her friend Jaina Solo who promise to keep her secret. She couldn't tell her master, Jaina's brother Ben Solo because the dreams were of Rey kissing Ben. She saw scenes her making love to him.

Rey saw strange ships that were shape like X and T. A huge round space station and a black mask hooded figure with a red cross guard lightsaber that scared Rey a lot.

During a briefing.

Rey look at her master wondering what was wrong. "He's grimmer like someone displeased." She thought her heart beating fast every time she look at her Master. "Something wrong Benny...?" Her nickname for him. "Are you alright?"

Ben only response was "Nothing wrong Rey." Rey wasn't convince because he had said those words weeks ago and now seem worse. "He been trying to avoid me for days now and won't even make eye contact with me anymore. Why? What did I do?"

During the second battle of Genosis, Rey decided to get answers. "What are you talking about?" Asked Ben trying to act calm. "Don't play the fool with me! I know you been avoiding me and I'm sick of it! Why are you treating me like this?" Rey shouted. Ben also shouted. "This is not the time Rey!"

The Came Master Luminara voice. "I see you are having trouble controlling Padwan, Master Solo. Perhaps the two of you are not sufficiently prepared for this battle?" Warden attempt to get control of himself. "What? Of course we are. We always have a "talk" like this before battle, Master Luminara, in order to release the tension."

Warden the turn back to Rey and said. "I always trust my Padwan! And trust me Rey, we will be continuing this talk after the battle." Rey glaring into his eyes said. "Of course we will, Master! I'm looking forward to it!"

After a fierce battle between Separatist and Republic forces, the super-tank factory is destroyed, but Rey and Barrus Offee got trap in a tank beneath the rubble. "The mission was completed successfully and our actions will save countless lives. Even if we are to die here, I have no regrets." Said Barrus calming. But Rey said angrily. "Here's an idea, how about we focus on saving ourselves instead of dying Damnit! I can't get a distress signal out!"

Outside the rubble Ben was trying to use the Force to find Rey. But what wasn't helping was Master Luminara stand there and saying. "Master Solo you must learn to let go. We shall moarn our lost Padwans of course. But we should be happy that they had become one with the Force." Jaina yelled at her. "If your heartless not to care about your own Padwan and won't help then you are a heartless bitch!!" That made Luminara quite. Ben then spoke. "Save your breath Jaina. Phasma Keep scanning. I know Rey is alive! We are not leaving without her so we can celebrate with her!" Jaina place her hand on her brother's shoulder and help him search.

Then through the Force, Ben and Jaina heard Rey thoughts. "I can't.. believe I yelled at him.. and now..." then they saw Rey face full of sadness. "Now I'll never see him again.. never tell him just how much they mean to me. Ben." Phasma voice suddenly spoke load. "Incredible sir, you found them! I have a clear distress signal from the buried tank!"

That was all Ben needed. He thrust his arms outwards sending rocks flying everywhere. Luckily they didn't hit anyone as boulders slammed into the ground.

"S-So Much Power For One Jedi To Break Open A Mountain With The Force, it Is... Unimaginable!" Cried Luminara completely shocked.

After clearing the boulders from the imprisoned tank. Ben was holding Rey in his arms. "Rey! Are you ok?" Said Ben touching the Brown hair girl face. "Come on Rey, say something!" Said Jaina her voice full of worry just like Ben. Rey open her brown eyes slightly. "M.. Master?" She Said weakly touching Ben's face. Both Ben and Jaina breathed sighs of relief.

The moment was ruined by Master Luminara speaking. "That was the most breathtaking display of the Force I have ever seen! How could you do that?" Ben lift Rey up in his arms. "Don't know; Don't care! I'm glad I'm not ready to let go of Rey like you are with Barrus!"


	3. Chapter3

Time Skip

After Rey's recovery. Master Solo sends for her.

As Rey and Jaina were walking. Rey asked. "Did Ben really rip open the mountain to save Barriss and me? I-I didn't know he was so- powerful." Jaina nodded. "Ben's only thought was finding you. When General Luminara told him to let you die. I yelled at her and here we are." They arrived at Ben quarters. Rey entered and the door shut behind her.

Rey look at her master as they stood their in silence for a few minutes then Rey spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you in front Master Luminara! But I was-.." Ben raised his hand up to stop her. "You were right Rey. I was avoiding you." Rey clench her fist. She knew it.

"Rey, You know Jedi aren't to form attachments, fall in love. But-.." Ben hesitated then said.

"It happened the day we first met and it was 5 weeks ago after talking with Master Skywalker about something, when I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

Rey blink feeling her heart flutter. Her hands loosen as she gazed at her master.

"You.. love me?" She asked. "Yes I do love you Rey."

Rey then out of desire and instinct held out a hand towards her Master. "Get over here!" Ben was pull forward by Rey's Force pulled and then his lips were captured by her lips. Ben was surprised at first then he wrap his arms around as she tangled her fingers in his black hair.

Outside the door Jaina smile and said to herself amusingly. "Huh? Why did they activate the blast doors?" Though she could guest and stood outside as so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Inside the two were removing their clothes. Rey got eager and removed Ben clothes off by using the Force almost ripping them to shreds.

Rey did get a shock when she saw the scars on her master's body. Ben noticed. "I should have warned you. I'd understand if you don't..." he didn't finish because Rey had touch his faces. "I don't care I still love of you." Ben smiled. "And so do I."

Lemon

They kiss, running their hands over each other's bodies. Rey feeling ever scar on her master strong firm body. While Ben could feel how smooth his Padwan's body was. Rey guided Her Master to the bed had him sit down and position herself over his member. Ben look into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?" He asked and Rey nodded. "More sure than anything in my life." She began to sink down as Ben member filled her. Then it reach her hymn and Rey keep sinking until her hymn broke. Rey gave a cry of pain and pleasure as she held on to Ben. He felt some blood trickled down his member. "Rey I'm sorry." She knew what he meant as she gazed into his brown eyes. "It's okay Benny. I been dreaming of doing this for a long time." Rey began to ride Ben who held on to her ass. This was Ben's first time as much as it was Rey but on instinct he seem to know what to do.

After five minutes both felt themselves build up. "War I'm going cum!" Cried Rey as pick up her speed. "Me too!" Cried Ben. "Then let's cum together!" Rey said as she kiss Ben again. Then they moan loudly as they came. Ben inside Rey and she on his member.

After they came they separated from the kiss breathing hard. After they recovered they continued.

Time Skip

Rey laid there her head on her lover's chest, who was gently running his hands over her body and through her brown hair. "That was wonderful." Rey said smiling at her lover who smiled back. "This is just the beginning." Said Ben giving Rey another kiss which she eagerly returned.

From that time forward the two of them spend as much time together as they can. The only people to know were Luke, Jaina, Phasma and the clones troopers of Ben's legion who because of their loyalty to Ben they keep their secret.

Later Rey learn that Luke Skywalker was in love with Mara Jade which really surprise her.


	4. Chapter4

After the Battle of the Genosis

The following days were wonderful, Ben gave Rey a new lightsaber. (The look of it is like Rey's staff just shorter to the size of Cal's lightsaber from Fallen Order.) The blade could be a single blade, then become a double bladed lightsaber

Ben started teaching her how to use it just so she be safer. Rey progress very well. Later Ben told her that he had put a tracer device in her sword. Rey immediately ask him to put one in his lightsaber as well so they could fine each other quickly during trouble. He accepted.

During their love making Ben gave Rey her a new nickname Lady Ripper. For she keep on almost ripping or do rip his clothes off.

Rey continued to have weird dreams. She was the black hood warrior with the scary mask next to him was a brown hair female fighting beside him as they were surrounded by enemies.

They had many talks about the war and how neither side really seems interested in ending it. Rey also notice that the Chancellor Palpatine seem interest in Ben's actions.

Ben, Jaina, and Rey started paying more visits to Kamino. Where Ben would inspect the cloning facilities and rarely ask a question about the troopers- but the real mystery was the way the clone tried to avoid answering him!

A few years later, a rumor surfaced that a strange mysterious group had stolen plans to a Separatist super weapon. The Jedi try to track the group down and the Chancellor even offered to buy the intel. But group was never found and he never sold the information either. Ben thought the whole thing was a hoax.

Then Ben and Rey faced their last moments together. Rey never expected chancellor to accused Ben and Jaina for high treason, alleging he was a separatist collaborator and a spy! The Jedi council demanded their own investigation first. But Palpatine order was final. And just like that Rey's Master and best friend went from War Heroes to War Criminals. Ben and Jaina fled with his entire Legion. For there was no way Phasma and the clone troopers would turn against him. They disappeared into unknown space.


	5. Chapter5

Years after Rey's Master escaped. The war still dragged on endlessly. Rey was talking with Master Skywalker the only Jedi she can trust to talk about Ben with.

"I can track him. But I know they want me to do that." Luke rubbed his beard that he had grown. "Yes as soon as you leave, other Jedi will follow you. Ben is no fool; he must have a plan. All we can do now is not make things worse for him, or us."

Meanwhile, an unknown character begins raising fear across multiple battle-zones.

A Neimoidian Separates leader and a Republic Commander were on their knees surrounded by troopers in white armor though one was silver with a cape that wasn't clone trooper armor. Black armor warriors with different weapons like a rifle or a giant sword. But it was the person in front of them that scared them the most.

"B-But our blockade is legal! Y-You can't do this!" Cried the Neimoidian. The Republic leader didn't cry he spoke calmly even as sweat ran down his face. "This planet belongs to the Republic! If you want a reward for freeing it. I'm sure-." He didn't finish because the figure in front of them spoke. "I will say this only once; THIS Star system is no longer ruled by either of you! We have destroyed Each side's ships, weapon emplacements, and supply stations and erased all records of this battle. YOU will be released with a message for your leaders..."

The black robe figure with a hood over a black and silver mask pointed at the two. Next to him was also a black clothed figure. "This Star System belongs to Kylo Ren Leader of the First Order and the Knights of Ren! I am not a conqueror I am only taking planets that wish to be free of your influence! If You Don't Wish To Be Destroyed! Stay Away From My Star Systems!"

In Rey's quarters with some mementos of Ben. Rey say on the bed holding some Ben's clothes Rey smelled them. In her head she thought.

"It's lost almost all of your scent... Ben you jerk! You could have taken me with you! I miss you so-."

Rey stop because she heard his voice in her head. "Ah... Rey is it really you? I didn't want to leave you, but I was forced to leave! I miss you too my beautiful Lady Ripper! I can't believe you connect us by the Force!"

"Lady Ripper... You really are my Benny! I've wanted to hear your voice. To be with you for SO long. But I couldn't use the tracer- they're watching me too closely! What happened why does the Chancellor want you arrested?"

"You won't believe it! I stumbled onto a huge conspiracy! The clone army has been tampered with, the separatists might be building some kind of super weapon and the Sith Lord we're looking for is manipulating both sides! Then I was framed for his crimes!"


	6. Chapter6

The Slave 1 weave around the slow moving space rocks heading closer to the station call Demons Run where Boba Fett and his fiancé would meet their contact and began their hunt for the traitor senator. "We're almost at the coordinates." Boba were at the controls when he heard Leia's voice from behind him in the bedroom where she was changing. "Love can I ask you something?"

"What is it darling?" Said Boba still focusing on the controls. Leia voice came a again as she exited the bedroom. "I know we're supposed to pose as mercenaries but-.." Boba turn to look and Said. "Whoa!!" When he saw her. (If you want a better idea of the outfit look up ArmorWing. Deviantart drawing which this is basic on. I'm not very good at describing cloths.) "Where in the name of the Force did you get this outfit?" Asked Leia with amuse smile on her face. Boba blush slightly in the way only Leia could make him. "In... Tatooine."

Leia smiled widen. "HMMMM, There hesitation there." Boba was also smiling. "Well... I was actually thinking of you when I bought it and on this mission it would certainly suit as a distraction on any enemies we encounter." Leia move over to him and sat down next to her Love. "Good excuse.." Boba chuckled as put on his helmet. "I thought you'd like that." Leia lean in close and whisper seductively. "I will also like the plain you have for that metal bikini in your room as well. But best not tell my dad." Boba was silent and was about to speak when Leia then said. "There the Demon Runs Station."

Time skip while talking to the station manger

"We're look for a contact of mine. His name is Leero Dabiz." The station manger look confused. "According to my records Dabiz died in his quarters just yesterday a heart attack."

"Damn it.." curse Boba. "What do we do now?" Asked Leia concern. Boba look at her. "We watch our backs because whoever killed him know we're coming." The station master look confused.

"Killed? But the records show no foul play in the autopsy reports." He press the button to the door. "Here. I'll show you the reports themselves.

The door open to reviled a squad of troopers. "Prepare to die!" Yelled one of the mercenaries. Boba and Leia who had a slight smile on her face look at each other then using Force Push Leia Said. "You first!" The push send to mercenaries fly back onto the ground and on top of each other. One said. E Chu' Ta!!! Our contractor never mentioned any stinking Force Users!!!" Another Said. "She just took out most of our guys!!" Boba pointed left arm saying. "Not Bad Love! If I'm not mistaken your powers are getting stronger." Leia answered as she pull out her lightsaber out. "I've been training harder." Then Boba launch rockets from his gauntlet. As one of the mercenaries who mange to get to his feet just mange to say. "Bloody He-" He didn't finish because the rockets blew him and his friends to dust blasting a hold through the wall.

People look up at the blast included their target. "Right were they say he would be." Said Boba. "I got him!" Said Leia as she leap down to the ground. Leia land in front of the traitor who pulled out a blaster. "Are you sure you want to do that?" Asked Leia igniting her lightsaber. He fired yelling. "Get back!" Leia block the bolts moving closer. When she got close enough she slash the the blaster in haft then place her blade near his neck. "Want to end up like that blaster?" Then Leia notches where the traitor eyes were. "Then stop looking at my chest!" He quickly brought his eyes up. "Sorry I just didn't know Jedi would wear nice things." Leia turn to see Boba using his jetpack landing near them. "Hate to say it but you were right about the outfit. We got him." Boba chuckled as he approached. "Outstanding." They handcuff the traitor and made their way back to the ship.


	7. Chapter7

Years after Rey's Master escaped. The war still dragged on endlessly. Rey was talking with Master Skywalker the only Jedi she can trust to talk about Ben with.

"I can track him. But I know they want me to do that." Luke rubbed his beard that he had grown. "Yes as soon as you leave, other Jedi will follow you. Ben is no fool; he must have a plan. All we can do now is not make things worse for him, or us."

Meanwhile, an unknown character begins raising fear across multiple battle-zones.

A Neimoidian Separates leader and a Republic Commander were on their knees surrounded by troopers in white armor though one was silver with a cape that wasn't clone trooper armor. Black armor warriors with different weapons like a rifle or a giant sword. But it was the person in front of them that scared them the most.

"B-But our blockade is legal! Y-You can't do this!" Cried the Neimoidian. The Republic leader didn't cry he spoke calmly even as sweat ran down his face. "This planet belongs to the Republic! If you want a reward for freeing it. I'm sure-." He didn't finish because the figure in front of them spoke. "I will say this only once; THIS Star system is no longer ruled by either of you! We have destroyed Each side's ships, weapon emplacements, and supply stations and erased all records of this battle. YOU will be released with a message for your leaders..."

The black robe figure with a hood over a black and silver mask pointed at the two. Next to him was also a black clothed figure. "This Star System belongs to Kylo Ren Leader of the First Order and the Knights of Ren! I am not a conqueror I am only taking planets that wish to be free of your influence! If You Don't Wish To Be Destroyed! Stay Away From My Star Systems!"

In Rey's quarters with some mementos of Ben. Rey say on the bed holding some Ben's clothes Rey smelled them. In her head she thought.

"It's lost almost all of your scent... Ben you jerk! You could have taken me with you! I miss you so-."

Rey stop because she heard his voice in her head. "Ah... Rey is it really you? I didn't want to leave you, but I was forced to leave! I miss you too my beautiful Lady Ripper! I can't believe you connect us by the Force!"

"Lady Ripper... You really are my Benny! I've wanted to hear your voice. To be with you for SO long. But I couldn't use the tracer- they're watching me too closely! What happened why does the Chancellor want you arrested?"

"You won't believe it! I stumbled onto a huge conspiracy! The clone army has been tampered with, the separatists might be building some kind of super weapon and the Sith Lord we're looking for is manipulating both sides! Then I was framed for his crimes!"

In the Jedi Temple

Rey along with other Jedi masters saw the Jedi killer Kylo Ren for the first time. Rey was afraid for it was the same hooded mask warrior from her dreams. The one that scared Rey. Ren held the heads of three Jedi in his hand and claimed to be forming an alliance of neutral star system and that after the natives asked him for protection. "I try to reason with the Jedi you sent to Xtath'ra for Force sensitive children. But they challenged me and paid the price for it!"

Surprising Master Yoda said. "Tell the truth he is. Neither Jedi nor Sith he is. Yet Strong the Force flows within him..." Yoda warned everyone to avoid facing Kylo Ren. Because of how powerful, the Force was in him.

Rey felt even more alone because Of news that Master Skywalker had gone missing in action after on a ship he was fighting Mara Jade on exploded! When Rey told Ben it took him by surprise. But for some reason he didn't seem too upset. Rey also warned Ben about Kylo Ren. How he killed three Jedi and how Master Yoda warned everyone not to face him. Rey said that she try to plea with her friends in the senate to Chancellor but to know use.

Palpatine said Ben had stolen secret from the republic and even worse, had been overseeing smuggling operations that had provided substantial amounts of provisions and equipment to the separatist and that was unforgivable! Rey knew they were all lies of course.

But strangely when Rey told Ben. He got really interested and even said. "So that's why letting the war go on for so long." Ben wouldn't answer Rey when she ask about his reaction though she he doing something and was keeping her in the dark. "That Jerk." Said Rey after the talk.

Time Skip

On the outer rim.

Ben was talking with Rey.

"I had the same vision for weeks. I know you're not a fool. But this time I'm scared.." said Rey and Ben could sense her fear. "Rey I know your foresight is very accurate now and it's help us many times before. But I just can't give up this mission-especially since it's our best chance to be together."

"Benny! I see a dark figure trying to take over a huge spaceship and everything seems to be going well. Despite the endless numbers of battledroids he fighting. Until the destroyers guarding the thing open fire on it! It's only when surrounded by fire and death that I finally see it's you. And not Kylo Ren like I first thought! It's your voice I hear crying out. "I did my best Rey..."

Ben was silent for a moment then he said. "Mmhmm. That just means that I need to deal with those destroyers first..." Rey got angry. "You'd better listen to me and listen good Benny! I forbid you to go anywhere near that- that Thing!"

"Rey, I know you're worried. But trust me; there's no way I'm dying before I hold you in my arms again."

An hour later, a transmission from the Rouge is received. "Are you sure? I thought IT still need time to be done.." asked Luke as he, Mara, Jaina, Phasma, Po and Ben stood around the holotable. The Rogue spoke. "They rushes the construction over fear of Kylo Ren's power. That's why they took Kashyyyk, so they could bring in thousands of Wookie slaves over. The past few mouths they're also increased the number of Genosians and battledroids as well the station is already 75% complete; if we wait any longer it may be too late."

Everyone look at each other then Luke said. "Even if we succeed at 75%. We couldn't use the station."

"This isn't the first time the odds have been against us; I say we take it!" Said Po Dameron leader of Black Squadron. Ben touch the scar on his face. "A battle station the size of a small moon, with the power to destroy a planet- it would be a shame to destroy something like that. And if we take it. It will help even the playing field between our enemies and us."

Then Ben spoke to his Knight. "Rogue. Find out which systems are working and which aren't. We'll also need a rough count of the enemies we'll be facing." The Rogue bowed. "As you command Master."


End file.
